


One Shot Song Challenge

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Song Challenge, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: A while back, I did a fanfiction challenge based on requested songs. Here's the collection.





	1. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Captain America was all but easy. When he leaves to deal with the Sokovian Accords, you all but miss him. But what if he never comes back to you?   
> AU where Steve Rogers dies in ‘Captain America: Civil War’.
> 
> Based on ‘Surrender’ by Natalie Taylor.   
> Originally posted: March 21st, 2016

_We let the waters rise_  
We drifted to survive  
I needed you to stay  
But I let you drift away  
My love where are you? My love where are you?

Tears were running down your cheeks. Steve just got back from a mission yesterday, and yet, he had to leave you again. Steve spent most of his time searching for his longtime best friend, and you were all but supportive. But you hardly got to see him anymore.

“How long?” you asked. Your voice cracked. All you wanted was time with Steve. You knew that this would happen, you dating Captain America.

“I don’t know, Y/N,” Steve stated, lovingly wiping a tear off your cheek. “We found him. But when we did, he relapsed back to his Winter Soldier state. The government doesn’t trust him, and so does some of the team. I have to get to him first before they do.”

You wanted to beg him to stay with you. But you knew you couldn’t. His responsibilities were saving the world and you keeping him from doing that would be selfish.

 _Whenever you’re ready_  
Whenever you’re ready   
Can we, can we surrender  
Can we, can we surrender  
I surrender

“Just be safe Steve,” you begged wrapping your arms around his waist, pulling him into your warm embrace.

“Don’t worry Y/N,” Steve stated. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you sobbed. “I miss you, but I know you need to do this. Please come home as soon as you can.”

Steve kissed the top your head. “I will.”

 _No one will win this time_  
I just want you back  
I’m running to your side  
Flying my white flag, my white flag  
My love where are you? My love where are you?

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Tony apologized. When he broke the news of Steve’s death to you, you cried- tears falling down your cheek, choked sobs wracking your entire body. You were finally settling down. “This was never meant to happen.”

His eyes didn’t meet yours, avoiding your gaze. “It wasn’t your fault,” you comforted.

Tony sighed. His shoulders dropped, as if it was a relief from hearing you say that. His eyes finally met yours.

You wiped the remaining tears off your cheeks. You had no more tears to shed. “You were simply fighting for your own beliefs. In this situation, no one is the bad guy, but that also means no one is the good guy either.”

You tore your gaze from his, instead drifting off in space. You continued, “I guess that means we all lost this war. There are no victories.”

You looked back at Tony to see him with a sullen expression. He had guilt covering his entire face. You grabbed his hands, intertwining your hands with his. You stated, “Listen here, Tony. This isn’t your fault. You know Steve just as much as I do, so that means you know that he wouldn’t want you to feel that way.”

Tony nodded his head. A lone tear cascaded down his cheek.

“Can I see him?” You asked.

Tony looked up at you with hesitance.

“Please,” you pleaded. “I just want to say goodbye.”

Once again, Tony nodded, at a lost of words.

You were brought to the Avengers’ facility. Steve Rogers’ body laid on a metal table. His shield laid on his chest. The others left you with him, giving you the privacy to say your goodbye.

“I’m here, Steve,” you said, tears that you thought you were all out of were falling down your cheek, falling off your chin on Steve’s bloodied uniform. “I came as fast as I could, but it was so hard for me to. I knew if I came here, it would be real. You would really be gone.”

“I just want you back. What am I supposed to do without you? We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. You said that you would be safe. But you’re gone, and there’s nothing that will bring you back. I know that you wouldn’t want me to grieve and you would want me to move on, but right now, I can’t surrender Steve.”

Your whole body wracked in tears, shaking as you released a sob. “But I will sure as hell try, because that is what you would want me to do. I love you, and I always will.”

 _Whenever you’re ready_  
Whenever you’re ready   
Can we, can we surrender  
Can we, can we surrender  
I surrender

Steve’s funeral was a week later. His ceremony had quite the turn out. People of all kinds showed up to pay their respects for the world’s first superhero. Steve risked everything for these people and for that they were forever in his debt.

Standing next to you was Bucky Barnes, the man that Steve would risk everything for. You have had the pleasure to meet Bucky, and you made it your mission to help him throughout his journey- for Steve.

No one during the ceremony had dry eyes, for not only a fearless leader but a friend has fallen.

No one has accepted the death of Steve Rogers, for if anyone was going to escape death, it was him. But you knew that Steve would never be back. You accepted this, because you knew he was in a better place. The world threw so much at him. He has been through hell and back, and now, he was at peace, knowing that his best friend was safe.

A piece of you died with Steve, and to that, you gladly surrendered.


	2. Send My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is having a hard time with moving on from his first love, Peggy Carter. He loves you so much, but he is scared to take the relationship to the next level.
> 
> Based on Adele's Send My Love  
> Originally posted: March 22nd, 2016

_This was all you, none of it me  
_ _You put your hands on, on my body and told me  
_ _Mmm  
_ _You told me you were ready_

_For the big one, for the big jump  
_ _I’d be your last love everlasting you and me  
_ _Mmm  
_ _That was what you told me_

“I love you Y/N L/N,” Steve proclaimed, wrapping his arms around your waist, encasing you in his warm embrace.

“I love you more, Steve Rogers,” you stated, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. You looked up at his baby blues, and he looked at you like you were his entire world. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have the chance to love Steve Rogers. He was such a gentleman and was an ever-so-perfect boyfriend. He made you feel beautiful, loved, wanted. And you were counting your lucky stars.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 _I was too strong you were trembling_  
You couldn’t handle the hot heat rising  
Mmm, baby I’m still rising

 _I was running, you were walking_  
You couldn’t keep up, you were falling down  
Mmm, there’s only one way down

“Move in with me,” you whispered, getting lost in his eyes. You have been with Steve for 10 months now, and you were ready to take the next step. You have been patient and hesitant with Steve, knowing he had a 40s way of living. But you never loved anyone as much as you love Steve, so you made the first move with what little courage you had, you being hurt so many times before.

“What?” Steve said, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. His hands left your waist, dropping to his sides. Just like that, your confidence shattered.

“I-it’s just that,” you stammered. “We’ve been together for 10 months now, and I love you Steve. You practically live here already, and you keep on telling me how much you hate your apartment.”

“I-I,” Steve struggled to come up with a response. “I don’t know, Y/N.”

You nodded with a smile, trying to hide your emotions. But Steve knows you better than that. He wanted to move in with you. Steve can actually see himself married to you someday, but something was holding him back,… actually someone.

“I have to go,” Steve stated, grabbing his jacket from your couch, leaving you stranded by yourself in the living room. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

When the door closed behind him , you let your tears fall down your cheeks.

_I’m giving you up  
_ _I’ve forgiven it all  
_ _You set me free-ee, oh_

When Steve left your apartment, he headed to the place he’s been visiting a lot lately. He headed to Peggy. She was the last connection he had with his past. He knew Bucky was out there, somewhere, and he’s been spending most of his time trying to find him. But it was like trying to grasp onto steam with your bare hands.

“I know that look Steve Rogers,” Peggy stated, her frail hands reaching to intertwine her hands with his. Steve was sitting at Peggy’s bedside. He didn’t know why he was there- for advice, consent, goodbye? “What’s on your mind?”

“Peggy,” he uttered. “I found someone. I found that someone you have been bugging me to find.”

“That’s great, Steve,” she stated, a smile creeping up on her chapped lips. “It’s not right to live your life alone. You deserve happiness.”

“But, Peggy,” Steve begged. “I still love you. You’re my best girl, my first girl.”

With what little strength she had, Peggy slapped the side of Steve’ head. “Steven Grant Rogers, look at me.”

Steve did just that. He looked at Peggy. She still looked like the Peggy he left 70 years ago,but more worn-in. Whenever Steve looks at Peggy, he doesn’t see an old woman with Alzheimer’s disease, he sees Peggy with the victory rolls and the rosy lips, ready to sucker punch anyone who gets in her way.

 _Send my love to your new lover_  
Treat her better  
We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain’t kids no more

“I’m dying Steve,” Peggy stated. Steve face dropped, with eyes of sorrow. “Oh don’t give me that. I’m old not clueless. I know what’s happening. No need to walk around eggshells. Our chance is up. Fate made it that way. You and I were just never meant to be, and you need to accept that and move on. Otherwise, you will be stuck on a ghost, never truly being happy.”

“Steve, do this for me,” she continued, tightening her hold on his hands. “The universe doesn’t just do things because of the fun of it. It’s your destiny to be here, now. We’re grown-up. You and I both know there is no such thing as fairy tales, but that doesn’t mean happy endings don’t exist. This girl, do you love her?”

Without any hesitance, Steve said, “Yes. More than anything.”

“Then go for it, you meatball,” Peggy demanded. “You need to let me go and love her with every chance you got, because love doesn’t come and stay easily. Love her like it’s your last chance., because you never know what else the universe has in store for you.”

Steve nodded his head, blinking away the tears in his eyes. This was hard for him. Letting go of your past is one of the biggest challenges out there. But he needed this, he wanted it. “I love you Peggy,” he stated, getting up to place a kiss on her forehead. He placed their intertwined hands just above his heart.

“Go get her Steve,” Peggy encouraged.

 _If you’re ready, if you’re ready_  
If you’re ready, I am ready  
If you’re ready, if you’re ready  
We both know we ain’t kids no more  
No, we ain’t kids no more

Steve was racing back to your apartment, anxious to get to you. You were sitting on your couch watching TV, regretting everything. You knew you didn’t deserve Steve. He could do so much better, and you weren’t Peggy Carter.

He got there in record time, and when he opened your front door, you stood up from the couch, and your eyes connected with his. You were nervous for the inevitable breakup. You were surprised when he walked straight up to you and kissed you long and hard. You thought this was his goodbye, so you kissed him like this was the last time you ever would. You were going to miss Steve. You were going to miss your dates with him, waking up next to him, and most importantly, you were going to miss his comforting embrace.

You were the one to break the kiss. You looked down where your hand was placed on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his thin-layered tee-shirt.

Steve placed his finger under your chin, lifting it to make you look directly at him.

And he said something that you did never expected to hear.

“I love you, Y/N. Yes. I’ll move in with you.”


	3. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have had the privilege to meet Steve Rogers, but never in your wildest dreams did you think he would ever love you. Who would of thought that he would have loved you back?
> 
> Based on ‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri.   
> Originally posted: March 23rd, 2016

__**The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I’d found a home for my heart beats fast**

“Oh,” you squeaked, when you ran into a wall when walking down the street. You were always such a klutz. But when you looked up to continue your journey, you were met with someone’s chest. You looked up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Your breath was caught in your throat. It was as if time has stopped, and your thoughts were running through your head at a thousand per second, purely focusing on the man in front of you.

“Are you okay?” he asked, breaking you from your thoughts.

“What?” you questioned. “Oh, oh yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“That’s okay,” he stated with a polite smile. “I wasn’t either.” He was looking around the city streets, in almost a nostalgic kind of way.

“You new to the city?” you wondered, nervously tucking your hair behind your ear.

“In a way,” he informed. “Yes.”

“Well, Brooklyn’s my home. If you ever want a tour, I’ll be your guide.” You were coming up with any excuse to spend more time with this fine… specimen.

“I’d love that,” he stated, giving you a genuine smile.

The more you looked at this man, the more familiar he looked. As if, you’ve seen him before, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.  _Maybe it’s the universe telling you it’s destiny. Maybe-_

“I’m Steve Rogers, by the way,” he introduced, raising his hand.

_Oh, that’s why._

“I’m Y/N,” you responded back, shaking his firm hand.

You knew Captain America from your school’s history textbooks. He was the world’s first superhero. The perfect soldier. 

__**Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?**

__**But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

After your encounter with Steve, you two have been spending more and more time together. You helped him catch up to modern day culture, and he became one of your closest friends. But you began falling in love with him more and more. Everyone knew who Captain America was, but you had the privilege to meet Steve Rogers. The man behind the shield.

He was the perfect gentleman, but he wasn’t perfect. No one is perfect. Steve has had a tough life and has been alone for most of it, so he valued all his new profound friendships. To that, you loved him even more.

But you couldn’t. Steve could have any girl he wants. Why would he choose you? You’re just average. You needed to keep your guards up. You have been hurt by love before, and you refused to fall in love with someone who would never love you back.

But the more time you spend with him, the more love you had for him.

__**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more**

Ever since Steve ran into you, he has been more happy. Throughout his entire life, he has learned many lessons. One of those lessons was that life was just plain hard. The universe hasn’t given him a break since he first started walking on this god forsaken planet. And every time, he would try to be optimistic and think that the universe has some sort of plan for him. But things kept coming at him, and he felt like he was buried deep and will never see the light of day.

When he woke up from the ice, he realized he had died. Not in the way where he has been in the ice for almost 70 years, but in the sense that Steve Rogers no longer exists. Everything about Steve Rogers’ life has disappeared.

Steve Rogers was dead, so he buried himself in work load. That was the only thing he knew how to do now. Mission after mission, he was Captain America, no longer Steve Rogers.

That was until he met you. No one has ever offered to try and help him adjust to the modern world. Never has he met such kindness since he got out of the ice, so he gladly accepted your offer. He was grateful that you were there when he needed something most- a friend.

Then, he started falling for you. At first, the attraction was subtle, but the feelings increased as he spent more and more time with you. He was starting to feel like you were the reason the universe put him in the ice, you were the reason why he was so far in the future. He was there to meet you, love you, be with you. But he noticed your hesitance. Whenever there was moment between you two, you were the one to break it.

__**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away**

__**What’s standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**

“Okay,” you said, sitting on the couch and crossing your legs. “Today, we are going to watch ‘The Notebook’. It’s a classic.”

Steve picked up the DVD case on the table and observed the cover. “It looks super cheesy.”

“It is,” you agreed. “But you need to see it either way. A lot of movie references come out of it.”

Steve nodded reluctantly. You two watched the movie, and eventually, you ended up lying your head on Steve’s chest. This was your guys’ usual position when watching a movie. Your first time watching movie together, you were too fidgety due to the fact that you couldn’t find a comfortable position. Steve have had enough and ended up wrapping his arm around you, pulling you close into him. Ever since, you guys have been watching movies like this. 

Sometimes, you would forget the movie and just listen to Steve’ heartbeat. You were doing just that, but then, the final scene was playing on the screen.

_Allie asked with eyes full of sadness, “What’s gonna happen when I can’t remember anything any more? What will you do?”  
_ _“I’ll be here. I’ll never leave you,” Noah promised, tightening his hold on Allie’s hand.  
_ _"I need to ask you something,” Allie stated.  
_ _"What is it,sweetheart?”  
_ _"Do you think that our love can create miracles?”  
_ _“Yes, I do,” Noah answered without hesitance. "That’s what brings you back to me each time.”  
_ _“Do you think our love could take us away together?”  
_ _“I think our love can do anything we want it to,” Noah stated._ _He leaned in to kiss Allie and crawled into bed aside her, holding her lovingly.  
_ _"I love you.”  
_ _“I love you, Allie.”_

You were grateful that you have seen this movie so many times; otherwise, you would be balling your eyes out. Their love was so meant to be, their worst fear was losing each other.

_"Good night.”  
_ _“Good night.”  
_ _“I’ll be seeing you.”  
_ _The scene cuts out, and you see the nurse coming into work. She goes in to check on Allie and sees Noah and Allie together, asleep while holding hands. When they don’t react to her coming in, she notices that they aren’t moving. She gently places a hand over their adjoining hands and hesitantly pulls her hand back. Realization hits her, and she runs off.  
_ _The camera does a wide shot with Noah and Allie together at rest, music playing in the background. The screen fades, and birds  flying is the last thing on screen before it cuts into the credits._

You release a long breath.

“Well, that was a Debbie Downer,” Steve stated. Your head quickly shot up from his chest.

“Well, yeah,” you agreed. “But it just shows how strong their love was for each other.”

“But why did they have to die?” he questioned. “It’s so Romeo and Juliet.”

“It gives the audience hope,” you explained, shifting to get up in a sitting position. “It shows that they were together until the end. I mean, doesn’t everyone want to find that kind of love? Doesn’t everyone want to find someone to love until the end?”

Steve looked at you longingly, but you were too focused in your thoughts that you didn’t notice. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I know I do.”

Your head jerked to his direction, and you noticed how lovingly he was looking at you.

_**I’ll love you for a thousand more…** _   
_**One step closer** _

You shook off the thought. You were just imagining it. No way could Steve reciprocate the feelings you had for him. You looked at the TV to see that the TV was still rolling the credits.

Meanwhile, Steve’s heart sank from the way you responded. But he thought, if there’s any a time, it would be now. He has been alone for too long. He has been waiting for this moment for too long.

Steve grabbed your hand with his, making you look at him. “Y/N, I love you,” he confessed. “And I know you might not feel the same way, but I needed to tell you. Ever since I came out of the ice, I’ve been lost, and you are the only thing that keeps me grounded. That makes me want to get up everyday. I want to be with you. And yeah, you may never feel the same way towards me, but I just needed to tell you.”

You were at a lost of words. Never did you thought this would ever happen. Steve loves you. He wants to be with you. Too lost at his words, you did the only thing that would show that you felt the same way. You grabbed onto Steve’s shirt and pulled his lips onto yours, kissing him.

Steve was surprised at your reaction. But he quickly recovered and returned the kiss, cupping the back of your neck. He tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. He has been waiting for this moment for too long.

When you were out of breath, you pulled back, releasing him from your kiss. You rested your forehead on his and opened your eyes to see him staring right back at you.

“I love you too,” you announced.

__**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more**


	4. Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had a wonderful time with James Buchanan Barnes, but he hasn’t called you back yet.
> 
> Based on Karmin's Brokenhearted.  
> Originally posted: March 24th, 2016

**_This is more than the typical kinda thing_ **

**_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_ **

**_Didn’t wanna take it slow_ **

“Why haven’t I seen you around before?” you heard a sultry voice call to you.  _Oh come on,_  you thought. You were at a bar, getting you and your friends drinks, and the last thing you wanted was to be hit on. With rejection on your mind, you turned to see a handsome brunette with a charming smile and a well-defined jawline. He was almost too perfect to be true.

You motioned to your group of friends who were sitting at a booth across the room. “My friend just turned 18 today. Youngest of the group, so this is our first time going to a bar together,” you stated.

“So you never gone to a bar before?” he questioned. You shook your head no, a small smile on your lips.

“Dancing?” he asked inquisitively.

You quirked your lips, then smiled again. “Nope,” you simply stated.

“Well,” he informed. “you have not lived yet.” Your eyebrows rose in confusion. “That’s it,” he continued, slapping his hand in the counter. “We’re going dancing.”

You laughed open-heartingly. “I don’t even know your name,” you accused.

“James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call me Bucky,” he introduced, lifting a hand.

“Y/N L/N, but you can just call me Y/N,” you responded, raising your hand to meet his.

He laughed at your response. He asked, “So are we going dancing, Y/N?”

“I’ll have to ask my friends,” you explained. Usually, you wouldn’t do this. Usually, you would just roll your eyes and head back to your friends, but something about Bucky made you want to stay.

You walked to your group of friends. “Y/F/N, I’m going to bounce. This guy just offered to take me dancing,” you informed.

“What?” she exclaimed. “And who caught your eye? This is so unlike you.”

You motioned to Bucky who was still standing by the bar, watching you and your friends.

“You owe me big time,” Y/F/N demanded with a smile.

“Thanks Y/F/N!” you said. “You’re the best. Have a great birthday. I’ll see you guys around.” You headed back towards Bucky.

**_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_ **

**_You’re replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_ **

**_Waiting for my phone to blow_ **

**_Uh oh yep_ **

The next morning, you woke up, but your eyes refused to open. You can sense that it is mid-day with the daylight seeping through your bedroom window. You pry your eyes open and blink the sleep out of your eyes. Your eyes take a few seconds to focus and take in your surroundings. You were in your bedroom, but you were still in last night’s clothes.

You tried to get up in a sitting position, rubbing your eyes with the heel of your hand. You stopped midway when it felt like someone just pounded your head with a hammer. _So this is what a hungover feels like._

You quickly laid back down, and as cliche as this sounds, you covered your head with your pillow, trying to avoid the brightness in the room. You ended up sleeping for another few hours.

It wasn’t until your hunger could no longer be ignored until you finally got up. You slowly got up, trying not to feel so nausceous. You haven’t thrown up yet, and you were planning on keeping it that way.

Begrudgingly, you walked to the kitchen and made eggs and bacon. Yeah, it was dinnertime, but you wanted something greasy and hot so breakfast for dinner it is.

When the greasy bacon and cheesy eggs hit your mouth, you moaned in delight. As you were gobbling up your breakfast, you tried to remember what happened last night.

_“Woah,” you gasped in awe, as you walked into an nightclub. The band was playing an upbeat tune, as the people danced to the rhythm. People were sitting at the tables on the side, chatting and laughing with champagne glass in hand. The scene was glamorous, as if it came out of a movie._

_Your trance was broken when you felt a hand wrap around your waist. “Ready to go dancing, doll?” Bucky invited._

_You looked up to him and nodded with a smile. He grabbed your hand and dragged you in the middle of the dance floor. You two danced and drank the night away, and the memories fade together in a alcohoic haze. You remember there was a lot of smiling and laughing._

_The band changed its tune, and instead of the upbeat music, slow jazz filled the air. Bucky grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him, spinning you around until you were pressed against him. You two were chest to chest, and you rested your head in the crook of his neck. You two slow danced to the music, getting lost into each other’s thoughts._

_You were having such a great time with Bucky, and you didn’t want to the night to end. You looked up to see him looking back at you. You could just get lost into his beautiful, brown eyes. You noticed them glance down at your lips, and instinctively, you looked down at his._

_Slowly, you two started leaning in, letting your lips meet. You were lost in the moment, focusing on how soft his lips were._

**_Now I’m here in a sticky situation_ **

**_Got a little trouble, yep and now I’m pacing_ **

**_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it’s been an hour_ **

**_Uh don’t wanna think too hard, but I’m sour_ **

**_Uh oh, I can’t seem to let you go_ **

_“I had a really fun time tonight,” you stated, holding hands with Bucky as you two walked down the busy streets of Brooklyn. Bucky offered to walk you home, and you gratefully accepted._

_“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “We should do this again.”_

_You two were approaching your apartment complex. “I can give you my phone number,” you offered._

_“I’d love that,” he said._

_You gave him number, a chaste kiss on the lips, and a goodbye._

Now, you were waiting for Bucky to call you.

**_See, I’ve been waiting all day_ **

**_For you to call me baby_ **

**_So let’s get up, let’s get on it_ **

**_Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight_ **

**_Come on, that’s right_ **

**_Honest baby, I’ll do anything you want to_ **

**_So can we finish what we started_ **

**_Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight_ **

**_Come on, that’s right, cheerio_ **

Bucky didn’t call that day, but you didn’t expect it because he probably didn’t want to sound anxious or clingy and call you right away. Besides, you were asleep for most of the day, so you thought none of it.

You were reading a book on your couch when your phone rang. You bolted off the couch and ran to your phone. When you got there, you waited for a few more rings before picking it up to seem like you weren’t waiting by the phone all day.

You finally picked up the phone and talked into the receiver, “Hello.”

“Hey Y/N,” Y/F/N said. “How have you been? I haven’t heard from you since you left the bar.”

Your heart sank when you realized it wasn’t Bucky. “I’ve been good. I had a great night with Bucky.”

“Oh,” she said, stunned that a guy was actually able to catch your attention. “Are you guys going out again?”

You sighed. “Yeah, I hope so. He said he will call me.” You shifted, twirling the cord of the phone with your finger. “But I’ve been busy,” you added, trying to be all nonchalant.

“Okay,” Y/F/N said. “Well, you’ll have to tell me all about your date. You still owe me.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Bye Y/N,” she responded.

“Bye Y/F/N.”

**_What’s the time, such a crime_ **

**_Not a single word, sipping on that Patrón_ **

**_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_ **

**_Poppin’ bottles by the phone_ **

**_Oh yeah_ **

**_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_ **

**_That’s enough, call me up_ **

**_Baby I’m in doubt, oh oh_ **

**_I don’t even think you know, no no_ **

Three days passed. Three whole days! And Bucky still hasn’t called. Was it not a great night out for him as well? Was this all one-sided? He seemed like he was having a good night, so why wasn’t he calling?

You were starting to give up.  _He was just one guy. One super sweet, super attractive guy. There are plenty of them out there… I hope._

As the day went on, you were trying to get over the handsome brunette, but he kept on entering your thoughts, as if you were stuck on him.

**_See, I’ve been waiting all day_ **

**_For you to call me baby_ **

**_So let’s get up, let’s get on it_ **

**_Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight_ **

**_Come on, that’s right_ **

**_Honest baby, I’ll do anything you want to_ **

**_So can we finish what we started_ **

**_Don’t you leave me brokenhearted tonight_ **

**_Come on, that’s right, cheerio_ **

Your phone rang. You slowly walked up to it, not expecting much of it.

“Hello,” you muttered into the receiver.

“Y/N?” Bucky asked. “It’s me, Bucky. I’m sorry I haven’t called. I lost your number and had to search everywhere for it. You should see my apartment.”

As if you were in a movie, you looked into the camera.  _Of course that happened._

“I’d love to see you again,” Bucky stated.

You were hesitant on the answer. You couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth. He did make you wait for three whole days, but you decided to give him a chance. It could end up with you having another wonderful night with Bucky. And if not, you can kick him in the groin. “I’d love that,” you answered back.


	5. Jet Pack Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is never home, because he can’t accept the fact that he has one with you. When Wanda shows his worst fear, his opinion on that changes, but is he too late?
> 
> Based on Fall Out Boy's Jet Pack Blues  
> Originally posted: March 25th, 2016

**_I got those jet pack blues  
_ ** **_Just like Judy  
_ ** **_The kind that make June feel like September  
_ ** ****_I’m the last one that you’ll ever remember_

“You’re always gone!” you accused, flailing your arms in frustration. You turned around, so your back was facing him. You were so angry that tears were threatening to fall, and the last you need is for him to see. You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

Steve stated firmly, “It’s my job Y/N. I can’t believe how selfish you are being right now.” He had his uniform on, and he stood behind you with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Shocked, you abruptly turned around. “I’m sorry that I want to spend more time with Steve,” you hissed, dripping sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes, Steve informed, “I do want to spend time with you, but I have priorities-“

“And I’m just not one of them,” you interrupted.

“Of course, you’re one of them, Y/N,” he said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “It’s just that-“

“I’m not your first one,” you interrupted again.

His hands dropped to his sides, balling into fists. “Stop putting words in my mouth,” he demanded. “Right now, the people need me. People are going to die, and I need to be there to try and prevent that.” He turned around to grab his shield that was leaning on the wall.

“Yeah,” you stated, stepping towards Steve. “Right now, the people need you. But it’s not just right now Steve. You’re always gone, accepting any and all missions that come your way. How do you think that makes me feel?”

Steve headed towards the door, not even looking at you. “I have to go Y/N. We can talk about this later.” He twisted the knob, opening the door.

“Just come home safe, okay?” you said. You were angry with Steve. This was the most angry you have ever been with Steve, but you loved him nevertheless.

Without acknowledgment, Steve walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

**_And I’m trying to find my peace of mind  
_ ** **_Behind these two white highway lines  
_ ** **_When the city goes silent  
_ ** ****_The ringing in my ears gets violent_

Steve was still angry when he arrived at the Avengers’ Tower. The team was on their way to Wakanda. Strucker had many contacts, and one of them caught Ultron’s attention. It just so happen to be because of vibranium. If Ultron got a hold of that, he would be even more indestructible than he was. This is why Steve had to be there. If Ultron succeeds, it could be a world apocalypse.

You were just being unreasonable and selfish. Of course, Steve loved you, but the world needs him. He needed to protect the world from people like Strucker, HYDRA, Ultron, etc.

**_She’s in a long black coat tonight  
_ ** **_Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
_ ** **_She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears  
_ ** ****_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

**_And I remember ”Baby, come home”  
_ ** **_I remember ”Baby, come home”  
_ ** **_I remember “Baby, come home”  
_ ** ****_I remember “Baby, come home”_

“Oh, Junior,” Tony announced, landing with full armor on. “You’re gonna break your old man’s heart.” Always with a dramatic entrance.

Ultron said, "If I have to.”

"Nobody has to break anything,” Thor stated, trying to calm the situation.

"Clearly you’ve never made an omelet,” Ultron teased.

"He beat me by one second,” Tony added.

"Yes. He’s funny. Mr. Stark,” Pietro said, slowly stepping forward, approaching the three Avengers. "It’s what? Comfortable?Like old times?” he asked, motioning to the nuclear weapons that was sitting right below them.

"This was never my life,” Tony defended. His voice faltered a bit, as if he was fighting his own demons.

"You two can still walk away from this,” Steve coaxed.

"We will,” Wanda assured with full confidence.

"I know you’ve suffered-“ Steve started.

"Captain America,” Ultron interrupted. "God’s righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war.”

Steve clenched his jaw, balling his hands in fists. Ultron hit him where he was vulnerable. Ever since he came out of the ice, Steve has been having difficulty in fitting in with the world, so he did the only thing he still knew how to do- be a soldier. And even that’s different from his times.

"I can’t physically throw up in my mouth, but-” Ultron taunted.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it,” Thor encouraged, still trying to end the fight before it got started.

"I think you’re confusing ‘peace’ with ‘quiet,’” Ultron stated, stepping forward.

“Yeah-huh,” Tony said, not amused with the situation. "What’s the vibranium for?”

“I’m glad you asked that,” Ultron said. "because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” Ultron raised his hand, pulling Tony towards him. Two other Ultrons came down to distract Thor and Steve. Ultron then shot Tony with his repulsers, making Tony hit the wall on impact. A fight broke out.

Steve was trying to focus on the fight, his mind still thinking about what Ultron said. But he broke out of his thoughts pretty quickly and took out the Ultron duplicate. He started to run over to Wanda to take her out, but she pushed him back using her powers. Steve fell on the ground but quickly got back on his own two feet. However, when he got back up, Wanda was already gone.

Steve turned around to see Thor trying to fight off yet another Ultron duplicate. Trying to help his team member, Steve threw his shield at the duplicate but quickly fell back as he was punched by Pietro.

Steve got up to see that his shield took down the Ultron duplicate, but he was getting pissed off with these mutants. He hasn’t landed a single hit on them, with their enhancements giving them an advantage.

Steve finally attacked another Ultron duplicate with ease, for the twins were no longer in sight. With help with Thor, he took down another duplicate and stopped three of the following henchmen. He finally got a hit on one of the enhancements, when he tried to grab Thor’s hammer. “Stay down kid,” Steve demanded, letting his anger and frustration show.

“Thor, status,” he said, trying to figure out a game plan.

“The girl tried to warp my mind,” Thor informed, easily taking down an approaching henchman. “Take special care. I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty.”

Steve went back to the fight, taking down more Ultron duplicates and henchmen. With the twins down, he was getting far more done with. However, he was sent flying when Pietro came at him full force. He landed on some weapons that was lying around. Before he could rebound, Steve was hit by Wanda’s power.

He tried to shake it off and continue to fight, but when he opened his eyes, he was in a grand ballroom. The band was playing some old time music, but he looked around, he realized he was back in the 40s. Confused, Steve started to walk forward, trying to figure out what was happening, trying to see if he was really back in the 40s.

His PTSD was getting to him with his surroundings. Cameras going off sounded like bombs on the battlefield, the flash dazing him. He looked over at the people and saw a man with blood on his shirt with some trying to tend it. But with a blink of an eye, the scene changed to a man with spilt wine on his shirt and a man trying to take it out, both of them laughing. Men were on the sides, fist fighting, making him think it was a battleground, but they were just roughhousing.

“Are you ready for our dance?” he heard a familiar voice say. He thought of Peggy and their promise of a dance, but when he turned around, he saw you. You were dressed in 40s getup with victory rolls, red lipstick, and a 40s style dress. Steve eyes fell, trying to capture your beauty. You were smiling at him, looking at him expectantly.

“The war’s over, Steve,” you said with a bright smile. “We can go home.”

Steve didn’t respond, still trying to see if this was real or not. When he didn’t respond, you said, “Imagine it.” Your smile fell from your face.

Steve looked around the ballroom, still trying to grasp onto reality, but everything was gone. He was standing alone on the dance floor. His face fell when realization hit him. None of this was real. It could never be real. But there was one thing that could be. He still had you. He thought of you and what you said. But what if he missed his chance with you? What if you’re not there when he comes…. home?

**_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_ **

**_Or did you never want to be alone?_ **

**_And she was singing “Baby, come home”_ **

**_I remember "Baby, come home”_ **

Steve came back to himself, and he realized he was already on the quinjet. This was his life, constantly on missions, never finding a home, just like you said. He couldn’t bring himself to check on the others. He was still suffering on his own demons. So he continued to sit, trying to escape his fleeting mind. He broke into a cold sweat. He needed you, wanted you, wanted to go home, wanted to stay home.

**_I’ve got those jet pack blues_ **

**_Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me_ **

**_Honey, don’t you leave_ **

The Battle of Sokovia was finished, and the only thing that kept Steve going was the thought of going home to you. Once he was finished here, he was heading straight to you.

“That man has no regard for lawn maintenance,” Tony joked. "I’m gonna miss him, though. And you’re gonna miss me. There’s gonna be a lot of manful tears.”

Steve shook his head and chuckled. "I will miss you, Tony,” he announced.

“Yeah?” Tony asked. He looked almost relieved to hear that. Sure, Steve and him have had their differences, but Tony sought out to be Steve’s friend with everything that has happened to them. He has grown to like him and hoped that Steve was too. Hopefully, they will always be friends. Tony would like nothing but that.

"Well, it’s time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton’s book. Build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up. The simple life,” Tony stated, approaching his car. "You’ll get there one day.”

“I will. Family, stability… I thought that the guy who wanted all that went in the ice 75 years ago, and someone else came out. But I think the possibility is still there,” Steve stated.

"You all right?” Tony comforted.

“I will be. I’m going home,” Steve said.

**_Don’t you remember how we used to split a drink?_ **

**_It never mattered what it was_ **

**_I think our heads were just that close_ **

**_The sweetness never lasts, you know_ **

Steve went home to you as soon as he could. He raced over from the New York Avengers facility to your guys’ home in Brooklyn. As he was approaching his location, he was trying to soften the blow if you weren’t there. He was trying to accept that you might not be there anymore with how he left it. He wouldn’t blame you if you left him.

He loved you so much, and now, he wanted to be home as much as you wanted him to be there.

**_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_ **

**_Or did you never want to be alone?_ **

**_And she was singing “Baby, come home”_ **

**_"Baby, come home”_ **

After what feels like hours, Steve was finally approaching the door to your guys’ apartment complex. Hesitantly, he turned the knob of the door. He slowly walked in, trying to see if you were home or not. You weren’t in sight, and all the lights were off.

He lowered his head and his heart sank, and he headed towards the bedroom. With sorrow, he opened the door to the bedroom. He was absolutely stunned to see you in bed, and his heart lifted at the sight of you. But his heart broke when he saw that you were crying with tissues surrounding you. “Y/N?” he called.

You sprang up in a sitting position. Steve teared up at the sight of you. Your eyes were red and puffy, your cheeks wet, and your nose red. He slowly approached you, hand raised to caress your cheek.

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Steve apologized. “You were right. Everything you said was right. I was just too blind to see it. I was too scared at the thought of it. But I’m here now. I’m home.”

Steve waited for your response. When you had none, his heart began to fall. He was stunned when you wrapped your arms around his waist, relieved actually. He returned the hug, and a smile began to form on his lips. “Welcome home,” he heard you say.

Home…. that sounds good.


	6. To Whom It May Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where you share your dreams with your soulmate.
> 
> Based on “To Whom it May Concern” by The Civil Wars.  
> Originally posted: March 27th, 2016

**_Why are you so far from me?  
_ ** **_In my arms is where you are to be_ **

Steve never had dreams. He never looked forward to going to sleep, because he had no reason to. Everyone had stories of their dreams with their soulmate, but not Steve. He questioned if he even had a soulmate. When he met Bucky, he was relieved, because he too never had dreams. His mom told him to be patient, but as years passed, Steve’s hope lessened more and more.

When he went into the ice, he thought he’d never meet his soulmate. Not only has he never had dreams, but now, he was in a completely different time. There was no chance he will ever meet his true love, so Steve avoided sleep, knowing that dreams would never come.

**_How long will you make me wait?  
_ ** **_I don’t know how much more I can take_ **

You never had dreams, but you were always optimistic and believed everyone had a soulmate. Years passed, and you still believed in that. It got harder and harder to think that way, watching people around meet their soulmates at such a young age. But that never stopped you. You never questioned if you had a soulmate. You just knew, but how much longer will your soulmate make you wait? You can only be optimistic for so long.

**_I missed you but I haven’t met you  
_ ** **_Oh but I want to  
_ ** ****_How I do_

You had yet another restless night, but you pried your eyes closed. You thought of your plans for tomorrow, trying to fall asleep, and you could feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep.

When you’re asleep, you see black, sometimes you wake up in just a second, but sometimes it’s minutes. That’s what you were expecting, but this time, you saw haze. It was a peculiar sight to see, but the fog began to fade.

“Where am I?” you thought, looking around. All of a sudden, you were in a ballroom floor.   You looked down to see you were dressed up. You touched your lips to see your finger smudged with red lipstick. A band started playing a soulful tune, not like anything you would hear today. Things were appearing in front of your eyes.

You turned and realized you weren’t alone on the dance floor. A well-built man in what looked like an army suit was standing adjacent to you with his back facing you. He too was looking around the ballroom.

“Excuse me, sir?” you said, tapping his shoulder.

He turned and his eyes met yours. You were at a lost of words. He was a gorgeous man with such gentle eyes, in contrast to his shapely body. You were speechless, but that quickly broke.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” you reprimanded, poking his shoulder.

“Are you…?” he started, but his sentence faded as if he was at a lost of words too.

“Your soulmate?” you helped. “I think so.”

He asked, “Is this your first dream?”

“Yeah,” you stated, placing a hand on your hip. “Is it yours? Because if not, you have even more to explain.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, it is.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you close. You two started swaying to the music. You could tell he was nervous, but you were too. You two danced in comfortable silence, letting the music fill the air. You were just happy to finally meet your soulmate.

“What took you so long?” you wondered, breaking the silence. You looked up at him to see his gorgeous pair of eyes.

“Long story,” he explained, a smile forming on his lips.

“Well,” you said with a bright smile. “Looks like we just have to meet in person.”

“Looks like,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

**_Slowly counting down the days  
_ ** **_Till I finally know your name_ **

Steve woke up, and he was frustrated beyond belief. He woke up before you two can plan a day to see each other again. He didn’t even know your name. His body was fully awake now, joyous that he was finally blessed with a dream.

Steve wanted to go to sleep now, just to see you. But now, he was too anxious, and his thoughts wouldn’t shut up, making it impossible for sleep to overtake him.  He’d just have to wait until tomorrow night.

But he didn’t dream of you that night, neither did he the following day. He no longer had trouble falling asleep, but his heart ached to see you again, to have his arms wrapped around your waist again.

**_The way your hand feels round my waist  
_ ** **_The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste_ **

When you woke up, you cursed into your empty room. Why did your dream have to end there? Your alarm was what woke you up, and you couldn’t go back to sleep because you had to go to work.

All day that day, you were absolutely anxious about going to sleep again, missing your soulmate. Of course, that day felt like the longest day of your life. When you went to sleep that night, you didn’t dream of your soulmate. It was bugging you. He looked familiar, but you can’t put your finger on it.

You missed him. You could still feel his hands on your waist and your arms wrapped around his neck. Why did you have to wake up so soon?

**_I’ve missed you but I haven’t met you  
_ ** **_Oh how I miss you but I haven’t met you  
_ ** **_Oh but I want to  
_ ** ****_Oh how I want to_

Frustration was held between you two. It’s been a week since the dream, one long week. Steve was trying to go to sleep and dream for the fifth time this week, but he tried not to get his hopes up and wake up in disappointment again.

His eyes felt heavier and heavier, and he was soon overtaken by sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was in the middle of a carnival, except it was empty. The lights lit the darkness of the night, but there was nobody else there with him.

Steve looked all around for you, and he realized he wasn’t in just some carnival. He was at Coney Island. He saw the gigantic ferris wheel that he once ridden with Bucky at a very young age, and that’s when he saw you. You were right in front of the ferris wheel, looking up at it in awe.

You were so beautiful, and Steve was wondering how he got to be so lucky to have you as his soulmate. He slowly approached you, seeing that you still haven’t noticed his presence. He was trying to think of what to say. What do you say to your soulmate when you first meet them?

He decided to say what has been on his mind for the past week, what he wanted to say to you when he had the chance to see you again. “I’ve missed you,” Steve stated. 

You turned and your face lit up. “I’ve missed you too. Y/N. Y/N L/N.” You lifted your hand up for a handshake.

“Steve Rogers,” he introduced, pulling your hand up to meet his lips. He left a polite kiss on the back of your hand. He noticed your surprised expression. But it wasn’t because of his gentleman manners, it was because of his name.

“Steve Rogers?” you repeated. “As in, Captain America Steve Rogers?”

“That’s me,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. “I hope that’s not a deal breaker,” he said, when he noticed your shocked expression.

“No, no, no,” you reassured. “It’s just that, who would’ve thought that my soulmate was the Star Spangled Man with a Plan?”

Steve full-heartily laughed at your nickname.

You laughed with him. “That explains why you made me wait so long. You being in the ice,” you added, shyly looking down at the ground.

“Yes, ma’am,” he stated. He gestured to the ferris wheel, which you gladly nodded to.

The two of you got on the ferris wheel together. You two rode it in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. You hugged his left arm and rested your head on his shoulder. And just like every chick flick in the world, the ride stopped when you two got to the top, and fireworks lit up the night sky.

You broke the silence with a chuckle.

“What?” Steve asked expectantly. He looked down at you, to see your eyes shine brighter than the fireworks up above.

“This is so cliche,” you said, nuzzling your head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he agreed, not taking his eyes off of you. “But everyone wants a cliche every now and then.”

He saw you look up at him, but he didn’t take his eyes off of you. He slowly started to lean in towards you, asking for permission to kiss you. When you didn’t pull away, his lips met yours. It was a sweet, first kiss. When he pulled back, he opened his eyes to see you with the brightest smile.

“Yeah,” you said. “Gotta love cliches.” Grabbing his shirt to pull him closer, you slammed your lips on his. He can’t wait until he actually gets to meet you, so his dream can become his reality.

**_Dear whoever you might be  
_ ** **_I’m still waiting patiently_ **


	7. As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were only a teenager, and yet, you have seen and experienced more than others would ever imagined. When your time was cut short, you accepted it, satisfied with the life that was given to you.
> 
> Based on Lily Kershaw's As It Seems.  
> Originally posted: March 28th, 2016

**_Well, I knew  
_ ** **_What I didn’t want to know  
_ ** **_And I saw  
_ ** ****_Where I didn’t want to go_

**_So I took the path less traveled on  
_ ** **_And I’ll let my stories be whispered  
_ ** ****_When I’m gone…_

Shot in the stomach. Not how you pictured your death. You thought you were going to die an honorable death. With a bang. Definitely not by a bullet in the stomach shot by one of HYDRA’s henchmen.

You could hear your teammates call your name, but a response would have used too much energy. They couldn’t get to you, dealing with the fight that was still going on. I mean, that’s why you were there. That was one of the goals of the Avengers, to take down HYDRA.

You tried not to focus on the pain, spreading through your abdomen. Instead, you looked up at the blue sky. You thought you saw birds fly by, but you could have imagined it for your vision was spotty. The sky was bright and happy, which was the opposite of the events occurring down on the ground.

You saw someone approach you and hoped that it was one of your teammates. But it wasn’t one of them. It was the bastard who shot you. He was about to end you, put you out of your misery, but he was shot down with two bullets in the head.

The gunshots made your head spin, making you fade in and fade out. You started to go in a coughing fit and realized it was blood you were coughing out. You felt your head being lifted and placed on something warm. You wanted to cradle into that comfort, for all the warmth of your body was fading away.

You heard someone say something, but your brain couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. You tried to focus on that calling. “Y/N!” you heard a voice call. “Keep your eyes open. Do you hear me?”

“Hey Nat,” you said with a smile on your face. 

“Y/N?” she repeated, when she saw your eyes going unfocused. “Y/N?!”

You looked up at the sky again and saw the sun. You started to laugh but quickly stopped when pain shot through your body. The sun reminded you of a certain memory.

**_Well in this life  
_ ** **_you must find something to live for  
_ ** **_Cause when the darkness comes a callin’  
_ ** ****_You’ll go back to where you were before_

**_Cause this life is as  
_ ** **_Fragile as a dream, and  
_ ** **_Nothing’s ever really  
_ ** ****_As it seems…_

_“Y/N?” Tony called out. He was trying to find where you might have wandered off to. You, being the youngest Avenger, were constantly supervised by the other Avengers. They treated you like their younger sister. It was both annoying and sweet._

_Tony stopped mid-step when he saw you lying in the middle of the floor. “What are you doing?” he asked._

_“Lying on the ground,” you said, focusing on the rotating ceiling fan. The longer you looked at it, the more it acted as an illusion. It looked like the blades were concave in, even though you knew they were flat. And the blades faded together into one, instead of 8 individual ones._

_Approaching your lying figure, he stopped when he was standing right above your head. “Why?” Tony asked, looking down at you like a parental figure._

_“I’ve been sitting in that chair all day, studying for finals,” you explained._

_“That still doesn’t explain why you are lying in the middle of the floor,” Tony said, chuckling at your childlike actions._

_“Do you ever just look at the floor and think that the floor would be so much more comfortable than the chair you are sitting on?” you asked, not taking your eyes off the fan._

_“No, not really,” Tony stated._

_“You should try it,” you said._

_Tony just glanced at the ceiling fan than back at you._

_“Like right now,” you said with a chuckle._

_Hesitantly, he laid down next to you, where your heads were resting side by side._ _“Now what?” he asked anxiously._

_“Just think,” you said._

_He let out a large sigh. You two stayed in comfortable silence for the next few minutes. But the silence ended when y_ _ou heard heavy footsteps approaching your current location._

_“What are you two doing?” someone asked. You lifted your head to see Steve standing at the doorway of the room._

_“Lying on the floor,” Tony answered._

_Steve opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it. He shrugged his shoulders and joined the two of you. The three of you settled back into a comfortable silence, lost into each other’s thoughts._

_“I really should get up,” you stated, breaking the silence yet again. “I have a ton of paperwork to do.”_

_“Same,” Steve said. He turned his head with a proud smile._

_“High-five Steve,” you demanded, lifting your hand up, just in reach for Steve’s response back._ _You two high-fived. The clap echoed the room._

_“What did I miss?” Tony asked._

_“I’ve been teaching Steve today’s slang,” you explained._

_Tony raised a hand to his chest, in a offended manner. “I’m hurt that you didn’t come to me, Spangles,” Tony stated._

_“Y/N’s 19 years old. If anyone would know today’s slang, it would be Y/N.”_

_The three of you heard a sudden explosion, followed by a mad Natasha. “BARTON!” she exclaimed._

_“Same,” you three said in unison. You all bursted in laughter._

**_Well I lost my innocence when in I let him dive  
_ ** **_But the way that he looked at me  
_ ** **_Made me feel alive  
_ ** **_  
_ **

**_And now I know  
_ ** **_Nothin’ at all  
_ ** **_But the release that comes when you’re  
_ ** ****_In mid fall…_

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard someone call your name.

“Y/N,” someone begged. “Stay with us.”

You turned your head to see Clint, pressing against your wound, trying to cease the bleeding. You no longer felt pain. Your whole body felt numb. You didn’t notice that the fighting has ended. Your teammates were surrounding you.

“We need to get her to the jet,” Steve stated.

“The quinjet is miles away,” Tony informed. “There’s no way we can all make it on time.”

“Can we move her?” Thor asked to specifically no one.

“She’s losing too much blood. Moving her can be too risky,” Bruce informed.

“What are you trying to say Bruce?” Nat asked, tears threatening to fall.

Bruce gave no response. His eyes were closed and his hands were clenched into fists. He was trying to keep his emotions at bay. Last thing he needed was to turn green.

You smiled, blood coming out of your mouth. You said with what little energy you had left your goodbye. "Thank you all for an extraordinary life. It was an honor to love all of you, just as it is an honor to die for you. I will never, ever comprehend how lucky I have been to have met such amazing people. To have had a family of my own with you guys.”

Your teammates… no, your family had tears in their eyes. They didn’t want you to leave them. You were too young. Too innocent. You’ll never graduate college, never be married, never have kids. It was unfair.

With your last breath, you stated, “Thank you for being my heroes.”

You closed your eyes and greeted death.

**_Cause in this life you must find something to live for  
_ ** **_Cause when the darkness comes a callin’  
_ ** ****_You’ll go back to where you were before_

**_Cause this life is as  
_ ** **_Fragile as a dream, and  
_ ** **_Nothing’s ever really  
_ ** ****_As it seems…_

**Alternate ending.** I’ve been writing too much angst, so I made a fluffy ending as well.

You were cold, and all around you was darkness. As your senses was coming back, you realized you were lying down on a cold surface. This was not what you expected to meet when you accepted death. You were expecting to find happiness, warmth, sunshine, heaven. So where the hell were you?

_Am I in purgatory? How supernatural. Wait, now that I’m dead, does that mean I will never see the series finale to ‘Supernatural’? Uh-uh. There better be a Netflix in this heaven, or I will rise from the dead just to see it. What about Sherlock? I mean, it’s not like I was going to be alive to see season 4 at the rate it was going at anyway, but still._

You tried to see what senses you had at the moment. You wriggled your fingers and toes successfully.  _Why is heaven so cold? And dark?_ _Dang, this floor is really cold._ You moved your hand, letting your fingers feel the surface that you lay on.  _And metallic?_

You breathed in a deep breath, trying to get your surroundings, but instead got a mouthful of fabric.  _Fabric?_ You moved your entire body this time, to remove the fabric off from on top of you. Your eyes took a while to readjust to the lighting of the room. You were in an Avengers’ medical facility. 

 _I’m either alive or heaven has a really sick sense of humor._ You shifted yourself into a sitting position, where your legs were dangling just off the medical table. You looked down to see you were dressed in a hospital gown. You lifted your gown to observe your gunshot wound, but instead, found nothing. Your skin was perfectly normal, as if the recent events never happened.

You slowly put your feet on the ground, testing your current balance. Your feet were met with the cold floor. It was relieving to feel the coldness. It reassured you that you were alive. You slowly stood up, trying not to push yourself. You were a bit wobbly but otherwise fine. 

You exited the medical room to find the entire facility empty. Your feet paddled down the hallway, trying to find someone to see what’s going on. You were finally met with what sounded like a loud argument. 

The further you traveled down the hall, the more clear you could hear the conversation. It was the Avengers, your family. You finally reached the entrance to the room that held your family, and your heart sank at the sight. 

The Avengers were yelling at each with red eyes and wet cheeks. They all looked mad beyond belief, and you didn’t know why. All you knew is that you wanted them to stop. You were about to speak up but quickly closed your mouth when you heard what they were discussing.

“IT’S YOUR FAULT SHE’S DEAD. YOU WERE HER BACKUP!” Clint yelled at Nat. He was leaning towards her, letting his emotions take control of his actions. His hands were balled into fists.

“I WAS TOO BUSY FIGHTING ALL THE OTHER HYDRA IDIOTS!” Nat defended. arms crossed in front of her chest. “You were the eye in the sky. Why didn’t you warn us that someone was approaching Y/N?!”

“I was too busy trying to help Rogers. He was surrounded,” Clint explained, his voice dripping with anger.

“I wouldn’t have been surrounded if Thor didn’t ignore orders,” Steve said. His face was blank, trying to show no emotion, but the tears in his eyes told otherwise.

“Stark needed my help. He was about to be shot down by HYDRA imbeciles,” Thor stated. His jaw was clenched, trying not to go on a full rampage.

“I didn’t need your help Thor,” Tony said, cupping a glass full of alcohol. He needed it to numb the feeling of loss. He lost too many people. And now, he lost you too.

Bruce was only taking all this in, sitting on the side. He was blaming himself, thinking of ‘What if’s’. And he knew that if he joined in on this argument, Hulk would for sure make an appearance. 

Your heart was breaking to see your family fighting. It was no one’s fault but your own. You should have been more alert. If you were dead, you would have not wanted them to fight like this. To blame others and feel guilty themselves. They still haven’t noticed your standing presence, all too lost in the words they were throwing at each other.

You wanted them to stop fighting, so you tried getting their attention. You cleared your throat, but it was mute compared to the argument of your teammates. You cleared your throat again, this time a bit louder, unsuccessfully trying to gain their attention.

You took in a deep breath, then yelled, “EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP!” The whole room went silent, and everyone was looking at you with disbelieving eyes. You continued, “It was no one’s fault but mine. I don’t know why I’m not dead right now, but if I was, this is not what I would have wanted. So stop blaming each other.”

“Y/N?” Steve uttered. “But how?”

You were engulfed in a tight hug from a certain god. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” Thor stated. 

“I won’t be if you don’t release me from your death grip. Can’t breathe Thor,” you said.

He released you from his hug but was quickly pulled back into one by Natasha. “I thought you were gone,” Nat said, burying her face into your hair.

“I’m here, you see,” you said with a bright smile. The others gladly rolled their eyes at your Harry Potter reference. They were so glad you were back that they weren’t annoyed by it.

“GROUP HUG!” Tony exclaimed. And one by one they joined in, making it almost impossible to breathe. 

“And here I thought you weren’t a softie,” you uttered, struggling to get a gasp of air.

“Oh shut up,” Tony said.


	8. Shades of Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was a “Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist”, but you only cared about two of the four.
> 
> Based on Lana Del Rey's 'Shades of Cool'  
> Originally posted: March 29th, 2016

**_My baby lives in shades of blue  
_ ** **_Blue eyes and jazz and attitude  
_ ** **_He lives in California too  
_ ** ****_He drives a Chevy Malibu_

Tony Stark was your idiot of a best friend. You two met during college and quickly became friends when the two of you were the only ones at your guys’ age at the university. You two lost base with each other after college, your careers taking you both away from each other. But every now and then, you two would get together. 

One day, he offered you a job in his company. A good job. A great one actually. You accepted it and ended up spending a lot of time with Tony, making up for all the lost hours in between.

**_And when he calls  
_ ** **_He calls for me and not for you  
_ ** **_He lives for love, he loves his drugs  
_ ** ****_He loves his baby too_

You started to fall for him. Not because of his ‘billionaire’ and ‘playboy’ ways but because of his ‘genius’ and ‘philanthropist’ ones. Many would overlook that word, ‘philanthropist’. Mostly because they didn’t know what it meant. A philanthropist is a person who seeks to promote the welfare of others, especially by the generous donation of money to others. And by all means, Tony was the definition of one. Tony donated large amounts of money to different causes and charities.

When he met Sam Wilson, he donated large amount of sums to veterans who were suffering PTSD. Tony knew how it felt to have PTSD with the events of the Battle of New York. Not to mention the time he donated money to those who were in need of prosthetic parts when he first met Bucky Barnes. 

Most of this happened under the table, so not many knew of his good deeds but you did.

**_But I can’t fix him, can’t make him better  
_ ** **_And I can’t do nothing about this strange weather  
_ ** **_But you are unfixable  
_ ** **_I can’t break through your world  
_ ** **_‘Cause you live in shades of cool  
_ ** ****_Your heart is unbreakable_

The words ‘billionaire’ and ‘playboy’ did not attract you to him; it actually did the very opposite. Tony could flirt with a fish, and you didn’t need that. You wanted a secure relationship full of trust and promises.

**_My baby lives in shades of cool  
_ ** **_Cool heart, and hands and aptitude  
_ ** **_He lives for love, for women, too  
_ ** ****_I’m one of many, one is blue_

Months passed with you working Tony, and it was getting harder and harder to resist your feelings towards him. Tony was such a caring person, who cared about others around him. When the Battle of New York happen, it was he who offered a place to stay to his fellow teammates. His tower no longer held the name Stark.

He was so nonchalant about it, saying he had the money to spare. But you could tell that he wanted them to all stay under his roof. He was ecstatic when they agreed. 

It was very hard for Tony to make friends, him having lost so many. Maybe that’s why he was a playboy. He had a scared because falling out of love is hard.

**_And when he calls  
_ ** **_He calls for me and not for you  
_ ** **_He prays for love, he prays for peace  
_ ** ****_And maybe someone new_

Tony was in love with you. He has been ever since college, so when you accepted his job offer, his heart skipped a beat.

But he never did anything about it. He was too afraid to tell you how he felt. He knew you could do so much better than him. He wasn’t ‘God’s Righteous Man’. He was a man of many mistakes. So he swallowed his feelings down, thinking they would never be reciprocated.

**_You’re hot, hot, weather in the summer  
_ ** **_High, high, neglectful lover  
_ ** **_Hot, hot, weather in the summer  
_ ** **_High, a bird flew over  
_ ** **_You’re crumbling, sadly  
_ ** **_I’m sorry  
_ ** ****_You’re gone with me_

“I got the reports you needed me to do,” you stated, walking in to Tony’s lab. Your eyes were glued on the papers you were holding, not even looking where you were going. You knew the layout of his lab like the back of your hand, even with his latest inventions flooding the floorspace.

“Thanks Y/N,” he said. “You’re the best.”

“And don’t you ever forget that,” you teased.

Tony chuckled at your response. “Me, never,” Tony responded, placing a hand over his chest.

You smiled and looked down at the reports to make sure you had all of them in hand. What you didn’t notice was the way Tony was looking at you. “Are you coming to tonight’s party?” Tony asked, not taking his eyes off of you.

“I do think I deserve it, so yes,” you stated. “I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Tony said. He opened his mouth, thinking about asking you to accompany him to the party.

But you placed the reports on the table and got up to leave the lab. “Well, I’m going to head out,” you announced. Tony closed his mouth, too scared of rejection. “I’ll see you at the party, Tony.” With that, you left the room.

“Yeah,” he said to no one. “I’ll see you there.” He didn’t know what, but something sparked in him that day. He was determined to make you his tonight at the party. Tony spent the rest of the day, planning on how he was going to get you.

**_You are unfixable  
_ ** **_I can’t break through your world  
_ ** **_'Cause you live in shades of cool  
_ ** ****_Your heart is unbreakable_


	9. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating an Avenger can be hard. With depression and the constant battle from your thoughts, it can be hell. Luckily, your boyfriend is and will always be there for you. 
> 
> Based on A Great Big World's 'Oasis'  
> Originally posted: March 30th, 2016

Tears fell from your eyes onto the pillow you laid on. You were trying to stop thinking so negatively, but you were too lost in your thoughts. Ever now and then, you would have moments like this. When Pietro wasn’t there to comfort you, you were at a constant battle with yourself.

_Why would Pietro want a girl like you? He’s an Avenger, and you’re just… average. He can have any girl he want. He’s probably just with you for pity._

Your grip on your sheets tightened. You nuzzled your head further into your pillow, hoping you would just sink into your bed and disappear. But there was no escape from your fleeting thoughts.

**_Don’t cry  
_ ** **_You’re mine  
_ ** **_For forever  
_ ** ****_For forever_

Pietro dropped his duffle bag on the floor, exhausted from the mission he just came back from. He was relieved to be home with you. He expected to see you right away with his homecoming but was instead greeted by an empty house.

Dragging his feet, he begrudgingly walked to the bedroom, seeking the sleep that was way overdue. He opened the bedroom door to see you in bed. He thought you were asleep, but that thought quickly backtracked when he heard a sniffle.

His heart sank. You had many episodes like this, where he and you would just spend all day in bed. But he never saw it as a inconvenience; he wouldn’t be anywhere else.

“Y/N,” he called, lifting the sheets to crawl into bed next to you. “I’m here, draga.” Pietro wrapped his arms around your waist, spooning you. He hid his face into your hair and inhaled your scent. He always missed you so much whenever he was gone on missions. “What’s wrong?”

Your body wracked in sobs. You cried, “Why are you with me? You can be with anyone, and you’re chose little old me.”

Pietro’s heart broke. He comforted, “Y/N, I love you, and there’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

He lifted your chin to make you look at him. “Don’t cry, draga. You’re mine for forever.“

**_I need  
_ ** **_You now  
_ ** **_More than ever  
_ ** ****_More than ever_

“Ugh,” you moaned, covering your head with the bedsheets. “I hate this. I hate being depressed. I hate feeling this way. I’m always crying. I wish I could just… stop. I wish I could be happy with you.”

Lifting the sheets to see your beautiful face, Pietro stated, “Depression doesn’t just go away just like that. You need time to heal. And I’ll be here with you.”

“I love you Pietro,” you said. “I don’t know how I got to be so lucky to have you.”

“I love you too, draga,” Pietro said, leaning in towards you. His lips met yours, giving you a sweet, chaste kiss.

**_Head full of lies  
_ ** **_Sun in my eyes  
_ ** ****_You make it easy_

**_Don’t look away  
_ ** **_These are the days  
_ ** ****_You gotta believe me_

Having an Avenger as a boyfriend wasn’t all sunshine and lollipops. It was hard, constantly dealing with paparazzi and social media. You read too many articles to count talking about Pietro flirting with other girls. But you tried to ignore them. You trusted Pietro, and you believed that he would never do anything to hurt you.

**_This life  
_ ** **_Is made  
_ ** **_For each other  
_ ** ****_For each other_

Pietro had to leave for another mission, but this time, the mission lasted for a month. You were nervous about him being gone for so long, scared that your depression would get the best of you and Pietro wouldn’t be there to comfort you. But that’s what you get for dating an Avenger, and you couldn’t be more proud of him.

**_Crossed lines_ **

**_Mistakes_ **

**_There’s no other_ **

**_There’s no other_ **

Your heart broke, and tears flooded your eyes, making it harder to read off your computer screen.

“Quicksilver and His New Babe,” it read. The article held a picture of Pietro with another woman. It looked like she was whispering something to him. That or she was nibbling his earlobe. Either way, Pietro had a bright smile on his lips, enjoying whatever the woman was doing or saying.

You slammed your computer shut and ran to your room. You cried, only stopping when you were overcame with sleep.

**_As I roam through the wasteland_ **

**_You’re the one thing I need_ **

**_I see you off in the distance_ **

**_You’re my oasis_ **

**_You’re my oasis_ **

You woke up when you heard the front door open, and you knew exactly who was coming in. Anger started to bubble in your chest. You flung the sheets off of you and stomped to the living room where you were met with the speedster.

“How dare you?!” you shouted, walking up to him to stand toe-to-toe. “I trusted you.”

“What are you talking about, draga?” Pietro questioned with a shocked expression.

“You know what I’m talking about Pietro,” you accused. “You cheated on me with some European babe.”

“I did no such thing,” Pietro explained. “Y/N, the paparazzi just got us in a compromising position and made false accusations. That  _babe_  was thanking me when I saved her brother from an ongoing attacker.”

You were speechless, trying to process this new information.

Pietro sighed and tucked your hair behind your ear. “Y/N, I love you, and you’re my one and only. I only have eyes for you, draga.”

Tears started forming in your eyes. You encased Pietro in a hug, pressing your head against his chest. “I’m so sorry, Pietro. I just didn’t know what to think when I saw that article. And that picture really made you look like you were cheating on me. Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Pietro said, lifting your chin and giving you a kiss on the lips. “Let’s go to bed, okay? I’m exhausted.”

You nodded your head and led the way to the bedroom, hand in his.

**_When we’re lost in a desert night  
_ ** **_And we’re chasing our paradise  
_ ** **_When we can’t fight another fight  
_ ** ****_We’re gonna make it, make it, make it make it_

**_When we’re lost in a desert night  
_ ** **_And we’re chasing our paradise  
_ ** **_When we can’t fight another fight  
_ ** **_We’re gonna make it, make it, make it, make it  
_ ** ****_You’re my oasis_


	10. The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always had your walls up, learning form your parents’ mistakes, but Clint is slower helping you tear down those walls.
> 
> Based on Paramore's 'The Only Exception'  
> Originally posted: April 1st, 2016

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
_ ** **_And curse at the wind.  
_ ** **_He broke his own heart and I watched  
_ ** ****_As he tried to reassemble it._

“Be safe, okay?” you asked, placing a hand on his chest.

“I will. I’ll bring you back something if I can,” Clint reassured, placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“You’re the best,” you stated, lying your head on his chest.

“I know,” he teased.

You swat his chest, which just made him chuckle.

**_And my momma swore  
_ ** **_That she would never let herself forget.  
_ ** **_And that was the day that I promised  
_ ** ****_I’d never sing of love if it does not exist._

“You’re leaving again?” you asked, frustration getting the best of you. Clint just came back home yesterday, and he was leaving you again for another mission.

“Yeah Y/N,” Clint explained, packing his bags when just a second ago he was unpacking. “It’s my job.”

Clint walked out of the bedroom with his duffle bag in hand. You followed him out of the room.

“But you just came back yesterday,” you pleaded.

“Y/N,” Clint stated. “I have to go. I can’t believe how selfish you are being right now.” When Clint heard no response back, he turned to face you and saw tears in your eyes. He immediately regretted what he said, not knowing his words would have such an effect on you.

“Y/N,” he said, slowly approaching you with guilt written all over his face.

You shook your head and took steps backwards as he approached. You ran to your shared bedroom and slammed the door shut. You collapsed in bed, sobs wracking your body.

**_But darling,  
_ ** **_You are the only exception._ **

A string of curse words came out of his mouth in a mutter. He dropped his duffle bag on the ground and paced the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

He took in a deep inhale then approached the bedroom door. Clint was about to knock on the door, but his hand dropped to his side when he heard you crying on the other side.

Trying to gain confidence, Clint took in another inhale then knocked on the door, holding his breath in. When he heard no response, he decided to enter into the room. There you lay in the bed, back facing him, shaking due to choked sobs.

“Y/N,” he called. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

When you didn’t respond, he crawled into bed with you, trying to comfort you. You two laid like that for a few minutes, as you tried to calm yourself down and stop crying.

**_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
_ ** **_That love never lasts.  
_ ** **_And we’ve got to find other ways to make it alone.  
_ ** ****_Or keep a straight face._

“It’s okay Clint,” you informed. “It wasn’t your fault. It’s just. It reminded me of my parents.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clint requested.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” you explained. “My parents constantly fought and stayed together just for the sake of me. They were both too stubborn for their own good. I guess that’s why I so am. Those were the last words I ever heard from my dad on the day he left us. He was yelling at my mom for being selfish. They made up almost right away, just like they always do. He was gone the next morning.”

**_And I’ve always lived like this  
_ ** **_Keeping a comfortable distance.  
_ ** **_And up until now I have sworn to myself  
_ ** ****_That I’m content with loneliness._

“I’m sorry for overreacting. It just triggered that memory,” you stated, curling up into a ball.

“Hey,” Clint said, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Don’t ever apologize for things like that. You have the right to feel whatever you want. I was out of line.”

**_Because none of it was ever worth the risk.  
_ ** **_Well you are the only exception._ **

“Please don’t leave,” you pleaded, tightening your hold on his arms.

“I won’t. I’ll talk to Fury about it,” Clint assured, placing a kiss on the top of your head.

You turned around to lay your head on his chest. Unconsciously, he started to play with the ends of your hair, and you started drifting, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. You two fell asleep like that, in each other’s arms.

**_I’ve got a tight grip on reality,  
_ ** **_But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here.  
_ ** **_I know you’re leaving in the morning when you wake up.  
_ ** ****_Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream._

The sunlight streamed through your parted drapes into your eyes. You groaned, trying to find a position where the sunlight would no longer bother you. You moved your arm around the sheets to try and find Clint but ended up feeling nothing but empty sheets. You opened your eyes in realization and shot up from bed to see an empty bedroom.

You were trying to accept that Clint might of went on the mission. You began to feel emptiness in your chest. You rubbed your eyes then got up from bed. You walked out of your bedroom, dragging your feet behind you. Lo and behold, you see Clint making breakfast for the two of you.

You smiled, relieved that he was still home. He really was something special.

**_You are the only exception.  
_ ** **_And I’m on my way to believing.  
_ ** ****_Oh, and I’m on my way to believing._


	11. America's Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met a mysterious man one night at your usual bar and spiked up a conversation with him. You didn’t expect these current events to transpire.
> 
> Based on Elle King's 'America's Sweetheart'.  
> Originally posted: April 2nd, 2016

**_No there ain’t nothing that I gotta prove  
_ ** **_You think your words will make me black and blue  
_ ** **_But I, I think im pretty with these old boots on  
_ ** ****_I think its funny when I drink too much, hey_

**_You try and change me you can go to hell  
_ ** **_Cause I don’t want to be nobody else  
_ ** **_I like the chip I got in my front teeth  
_ ** ****_And I got bad tattoos you won’t believe_

When you walk into a room, all eyes are on you. It’s not, because you are the gem of the ball. No, it’s because your choice of fashion. You were girly. You loved to wear makeup and dresses, but you didn’t like pink or sparkles or glitter.

Your usual get-up was sporting a dress and jean jacket with country boots. It was unusual, but you were just an unusual person. Being normal is setting on the washing machine. The things that set you apart are the things that make you you.

So you valued every difference, treasured them. Every piercing on your body, every tattoo inked onto your skin, you loved. So you weren’t a high-class person, but who cares? You loved who you are, and you weren’t going to change for anyone. If they don’t like you, then they can hit the curb.

**_So kick out the jams, kick up the soul  
_ ** **_Pour another glass of that rock and roll  
_ ** **_Turn up the band, fire in the hole  
_ ** ****_Gonna lose control tonight_

You walked into the bar with your head held high. You just wanted a fun night out, and the first step to that was a drink. You headed to the bar to a vacant stool, but instead of sitting, you leaned on the bar and ordered.

“Shot of whiskey please, make it a double,” you demanded. You looked around at the bar to see it was pretty empty, seeing it was a weekday.

The bartender placed a glass in front of you, purposefully placing it on the counter with a clang to signal it was there. Without turning, you grabbed the glass and muttered a thanks. You took a sip of the glass, used to the burning sensation on your throat. Many despise that feeling, but you welcome it, liking how it woke you and made you feel like you can take on the night.

You gulped the rest of your whiskey and turned your upper body to return the glass. What you didn’t expect was the man who was sitting adjacent to the spot you were leaning on. He wore a thick, loose jacket with a brown hoodie underneath.  The man was gazing at the glass in his hand, twirling it to see the liquid inside dance. 

His hand shined through the dim lights on the bar. It looked almost metallic, as if he had a prothetic arm, but it moved so flesh-like that you couldn’t tell if it was real or not. You felt the need to talk to him. It wasn’t the fact that he might have a metal arm; it was because of the half-drunken alcohol that lays in the glass that his metal hand was holding.

“What’s troubling you?” you asked, looking up at the man’s face. He wore a week old stubble on his face, and his hair was covering most of his face.

The man chuckled. “More than you want to hear,” he stated.

“I got time,” you said, turning to fully face the bar. “And the bartender has the whiskey that can help you along.” You gestured to the bartender for another round.

“I’m Y/N by the way,” you introduced. “What’s your name, soldier?”

He looked at you with wide eyes and his shoulders tensed, but the chuckle from you that followed quickly eased him.

“A lot of veterans come here. It’s a known spot, seeing that this bar has been here since the WWII days,” you said, shifting to face him as your guys’ glasses were put down in front you. “You’re kinda young to be a veteran.“

The man took the shot that he’s been cradling and welcomed the next one that you set in front of him. “James,” he stated. “You can call me James.”

And so for the rest of the night, he spent talking to you. He told you about his troubles, and you told him about yours. He never really specified on the information he was sharing; what you didn’t know was that he was sparing you from the truth of his hard life.

**_What do you want from me, I’m not america’s sweetheart  
_ ** **_So beat the drum with me, I’m not america’s sweetheart_ **

You and James have been meeting up every night at the bar for a week, drinking away your guys’ problems. You listened to him whenever he wanted to talk about it. You didn’t mind though. You enjoyed your new drinking partner. Otherwise, you would have been socializing with the other veterans.

James was so intriguing. He talked about the war as if he was really there. Most veterans would just talk about the trips around the world, for today, many people in the army do not actually fight or have seen battle themselves. But James talked as if he has been in the frontline of war. His stories captured you with him talking with such emotion, passion, and sadness.

You never asked about his arm, assuming that he lost it in battle. You didn’t care either way. What happened to him was none of your business. If he ever wanted to tell you, then he can, and so far, he hasn’t brought it up.

“Hey,” you suggested. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Where to?” James asked, downing his first shot of whiskey for the night.

You shrugged, not really having an idea where to go. You just wanted to go out.

“You can show me around the neighborhood,” James proposed.

“I thought you said this was your hometown,” you accused, downing your shot as well.

“It is,” he reassured. “But it has changed a lot since I’ve left.”

“Okay,” you said, hopping off the stool. “Let’s go.“

**_Well they say I’m too loud for this town  
_ ** **_So I lit a match and burned it down  
_ ** **_What do you want from me, I’m not americas sweet heart  
_ ** ****_But you love me anyway_

You two spent the rest of the night out in the city. You showed all the famous landmarks and even the spots that you loved that weren’t so well-known. By the end of the night, James ended up walking you home.

“Thanks,” he said. “I really needed this.”

“It’s no problem,” you said. “Even, I got to spend a great night with such a handsome soldier.” You didn’t need to look up to know that he was smiling.

When you arrived at your doorstep, you stated, “Well, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me home, James.” You turned to walk up to your door.

“Wait,” he said, stopping you mid-step. “There’s something you should know.”

You walked back down to him. “What is it, James?” you asked.

“I haven’t told you everything about myself,” Bucky informed.

“You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want me to know,” you said, walking back down the stairs that led to your doorway.

“But I want to tell you,” Bucky promised. You nodded to let him know to go on. He let out a sigh. “Do you know who Steve Rogers is?”

“Of course I do,” you explained. “He’s Captain America. Everyone knows that. It’s in school textbooks.”

“Do you know who Bucky Barnes is?” he asked.

“He’s Captain America’s best friend, right?” you said. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“I’m him,” James stated. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but recognition quickly dawned on your face. “That makes a lot of sense,” you quipped.

He chuckled at your response, relieved you weren’t scared away. Then again, you were something special.

“Why me?” you asked. “I mean, why tell me?”

Taking steps toward you, James informed, “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” He was so close that you could feel his breath on your cheeks. He tucked the hair that hid your face behind your ear.

“Just know that I’m no America’s sweetheart,” you joked. “I don’t know if I’m the typical kind of girl that dates Captain America’s best friend.”

His lips met yours. James was pleasantly surprised when you deepened the kiss by grabbing the back of his neck. You grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. When he released you from his kiss, you were left with a huge smile on your lips.

_**I’m not America’s sweetheart** _


	12. Turning Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky can’t believe how hard he fell for you and that he can call you his. He starts reminiscing on what brought him there.
> 
> Based on Sleeping At Last's 'Turning Page'  
> Originally posted: April 12th, 2016

**_I’ve waited a hundred years  
_ ** **_But I’d wait a million more for you  
_ ** **_Nothing prepared me for  
_ ** ****_What the privilege of being yours would do_

Bucky stared at the ceiling above him, thinking of the life he had. He’s gone through hell and back, being experimented on, tortured, held captive… He should of been dead by now, along with his friends and family he left behind.

Bucky released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He tucked his right arm under his head and closed his eyes, trying to rid himself from his negative thoughts.

When the thoughts just pursued, he opened his eyes and looked down at you. You were fast asleep with your head laying on his chest. You were so beautiful, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had the privilege of being with you.

Bucky focused on the rise and fall of your chest, easing himself to sleep. When there came none, he looked back to his memories with you, cherishing any and all of them. Bucky knew what it was like to lose your memories, so he valued each memory even more.

**_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
_ ** **_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
_ ** **_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
_ ** **_Well I would have known  
_ ** **_What I was living for all along  
_ ** ****_What I’ve been living for_

_Bucky has been under the care of the Avengers for weeks now, meeting each and everyone of them- everyone, except you. You were off on a month-long mission, so you missed the arrival of Bucky Barnes._

_Bucky got along with everyone, but he only opened up to Steve. Mostly, because he was familiar. Bucky was still recovering, so he only had so many memories. But he clung onto those few memories. He clung onto anything familiar to him._

_Bucky was walking down a corridor but stopped mid-step when he saw you in the conference room._

_You were by yourself, looking at the screen that held documents and maps. Bucky guessed that it was the intel you received from your previous mission._

_You didn’t notice Bucky walking in, or if you did, you didn’t acknowledge him. Bucky approached you and stopped a couple of feet away from you. On instinct, Bucky observed you. You were standing with a hip jutted out, still in your tactical gear. One hand was holding your side while the other rested on your chin in a focused manner. You were unconsciously curling your lips, concentrated on the data in front of you._

_You finally looked over to him but did a double-take when you saw who he was. Bucky flinched a little, thinking that you were scared of him with the way you were looking at him. Your arms dropped to your side, and your eyes were wide, mouth agape._

_You asked, your lips forming a smile, “Bucky Barnes, right? I’m Y/N. Steve had told me so much about you.” You lifted your hand._

_Bucky stood frozen in place. Bucky never believed in love at first sight. That was something in fairytale books, and this was reality. But when he saw you, all of his doubts faded away, as cliche as that sounds._

_Bucky realized he hadn’t responded when he saw your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He raised his hand to meet yours. Too awestruck, Bucky didn’t realized he was lifting his left arm, the arm he learned to hate. But when the metallic arm met yours, he could of sworn he felt the warmth of your touch. It sent chills down his back._

_“Only good things, I hope,” Bucky finally responded in a flirtatious tone. He held his breath in waiting for your response, thinking he was too forward. Bucky’s heart sank when you released the grip on his hand. Bucky bowed his head, looking at the floor._

_But his heartbeat increased rapidly when he heard you chuckle. His head shot up to see you smiling at the floor. He saw your cheeks were tinted in pink. You tucked your hair behind your ear, but it was pointless action, seeing that your hair just fell back on your face._

_Bucky knew right there and then he was going to fall for you hard and fast._

**_Your love is my turning page  
_ ** **_Where only the sweetest words remain  
_ ** **_Every kiss is a cursive line  
_ ** ****_Every touch is a redefining phrase_

_Bucky was watching a movie with you in the common room. Your legs draped over his lap, and Bucky was unconsciously tracing patterns on your legs. You were munching on popcorn next to him, eyes fixated on the screen._

_You have been helping Bucky catch up to the modern world, seeing that was what you did with Steve. Bucky didn’t want to be a pester to you, but you reassured him by saying that you didn’t mind for you loved watching movies and TV shows. He broke away from his thoughts when you spoke up._

_“You’re doing it again,” you stated, eyes still on the TV._

_Bucky blinked rapidly, trying to regain his focus, his hand on your leg coming to a full stop. “Doing what?” he questioned innocently, eyes rounded._

_“You’re staring at me,” you said._

_Bucky’s heart started racing, thinking he’s been caught. Usually, he was really good at hiding his emotions, but with you, his facade is almost as good as gone._

_“You’re not even watching the movie,” you continued, turning to face him. You wore a fake mad expression. He released a quiet, relieved sigh before his lips quirked up._

_“I’m sorry,” Bucky apologized, playfully holding up his hands in surrender. He rested his hands on your legs. Bucky took in a deep breath, and with what courage he had, he explained, “I just have a better view right in front of me.”_

_He saw your face turn scarlet, giving him enough confidence to continue. “Go out with me,” he stated._

_“We go out all the time,” you teased, wrapping a curl around your finger. Bucky watched as you played with your hair and noticed it was a nervous habit of yours. He took it as a good sign._

_“I mean on a date,” Bucky corrected, continuing to observe your reaction._

_He watched you turn to him. “I’d love that,” you answered with a genuine smile._

**_I surrender who I’ve been for who you are  
_ ** **_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
_ ** **_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
_ ** **_Well I would have known  
_ ** **_What I’ve been living for all along  
_ ** ****_What I’ve been living for_

_“Don’t peek,” you laughed, failing to keep his eyes hidden. You were walking on your tiptoes, trying to keep his eyes covered, not wanting the surprise to be ruined._

_Bucky chuckled, “I’m not.” His hands raised in front of him, making sure he wouldn’t bump into anything._

_“Okay, okay,” you said, pulling him back as you came to a stop. “Ready?”_

_“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he answered, dropping his hands to his sides._

_“Okay, open,” you demanded, removing your hands from his face._

_Bucky opened his eyes to see the kitchen table set up with candles and dinner. He stood in awe, wondering if you really did all of this for him._

_“Happy one month anniversary,” you stated excitedly, hands balled into fists in front of you._

_Bucky didn’t respond, still taking it in._

_You walked over to him with a concerned expression. You raised a hand to his cheek. “Bucky?” you asked. “What’s wrong?”_

_Bucky turned his head to face you, eyes unfocused. “Why do you love me?” he uttered under his breath._

_Your eyebrows snapped together. “What do you mean?” you wondered, caressing his cheek with your hand._

_Bucky explained, “I’ve done terrible things in my past- a lot of terrible things. How can you overlook all of that?”_

_“Bucky,” you stated. “All of those things were not because of you. I don’t have the perfect past either. We all regret things we’ve done. It’s part of being human. What matters is how you are now and what you learned from it.”_

_Bucky looked at you, looking for any doubt or lies, but he found none. “I love you,” he said._

_“I love you too Bucky,” you responded. Rising to your tiptoes, your lips met his._

_Bucky cradled the back of your head in response, deepening the kiss._

_Bucky broke the kiss when he ran out of breath. You intertwined your hand with his and pulled him towards the dinner table. “Now, let’s eat,” you demanded. “I’m starving.“_

**_Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell  
_ ** **_When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well  
_ ** **_With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
_ ** ****_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

Bucky looked back down at your sleeping self. He smiled at the thought of you being his. Bucky promised to himself that he was going to love you every chance he gets.

You helped him turn a new chapter in his life, become the Bucky Barnes he wanted to be. He was so grateful to have you by his side. Bucky just hopes that you will be in the remaining pages of his life.


End file.
